onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ochanoma Papa
Name So why "papa" should be his name and not a general "dad"? As far as I know it's pretty common to use "papa" and "mama" for calling out parents. Isn't "pa pa" literally his name? It's not just a translation of father. It has been a while since I saw this one though, could be wrong. 19:25, June 27, 2017 (UTC) I don't know, then why isn't "pa pa" then? That's why I'm asking for a precise reference and not a general "in the movie". As far as I remember the kids only call him papa, so why that became his name instead of simply being the word for "dad"? Because he's listed in the credits as お茶の間パパ and there's no need to translate Papa further as it's already English. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 23:55, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Ok, thanks, that's a start, although that leads to two other questions: # If that's how he is listed, why the page is not called "Ochanoma Papa"? # Still, are we sure to use that as a name? I mean, if the credits list "pirate #1" or "inhabitant #3" we don't assume those are their names. If that is how he's listed, we should update the name. As for the names of other characters, the issue is that this page is way more important to the movie than other characters. If we go with "Ochanoma Papa" or whatever the translation is, I think that will be sufficient. 13:24, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Ochanoma seems to refer to his pirate crew, Tearoom Pirates. Ochanoma = Tearoom. I'm not really convinced "Papa" is his actual name either. 18:19, June 28, 2017 (UTC) I'm with Kage on this one. If it's true, then there is no reason this page should even exist. 11:45, June 30, 2017 (UTC) I think the page can exist like the Noble Croc's, with Ochanoma Papa as a title. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:17, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Yeah there's no way Papa is his actual name. SeaTerror (talk) 19:25, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I'm fine with keeping the page as well. Just note in the article that it's probably not his actual name. 12:59, January 19, 2018 (UTC) If it isn't the name then it should be merged into the movie article. SeaTerror (talk) 03:41, January 20, 2018 (UTC) I completely disagree. His character is far too important to the movie to just get shafted and merged. 17:24, January 21, 2018 (UTC) If he isn't actually named then he shouldn't have an article. We don't have any other article like this. We need confirmation this is his name. SeaTerror (talk) 17:28, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Whether "Papa" is his name or not, is "Ochanoma" his name as well? I think that part is more of an epithet. Papa is another matter. 18:24, January 21, 2018 (UTC) It may or may not be his real name, but he insists that other characters call him "Papa." And we list other characters by their aliases before we learn their real names. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 19:38, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Of course you insist your own kids call you "Papa". SeaTerror (talk) 19:41, January 21, 2018 (UTC)